


Neo Tech Agents

by jmlp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Like so slow im sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, Updating tags as I go, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmlp/pseuds/jmlp
Summary: After his parents passing, Jeno lives his life passively, sheltered under his brother's protective wings. That is, until he walks into Na Jaemin strangling said brother. Suddenly, Jeno enters the world of Neo Tech, a secret service his parents had tried so hard to keep from him. Now, he must figure out where he fits in the scene of agents, assassins, and Na Jaemin.orJeno is a rich city boy and he's just Jaemin's type. He hopes Jeno won't mind that he kills people on the weekends.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, here I go again. Yes, I'm starting another work even though I have two unfinished fics. I have too many prompts and not enough brain power. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one, I'm more invested in this work than my others, but I'm working hard to balance school and providing new chapters for you all!

The club is trashy. Empty beer bottles litter the epoxy floor and Jaemin kicks a stray needle out of his path. He wrinkles his nose at the strong, pungent smell of intoxication that filters around the cramped space. Still, Jaemin maintains his nonchalant attitude as he pushes through the crowd of sweaty bodies glistening under flashing lights.

Jaemin makes a circle around the club, sharp eyes searching every hidden corner and every shadow for the face lingering in the back of his mind. Sidestepping a drunk girl that reaches out for him without sparing a glance, Jaemin makes his way towards the small bar. The bartender is a short man with vibrant purple hair, which Jaemin can’t help but marvel at. His own hair was a muted blue after months of poor maintenance. Jaemin leans against the bar, mindful of the questionable stains littering the counter space.

“Excuse me.” Jaemin waves his hand slightly to catch the bartender’s attention. The purple haired boy seemed to be stressed, running around to help different patrons. Jaemin feels a bit bad for taking up his time.

The boy finally walks towards Jaemin’s seat, a bright smile on his face, which every minimum wage worker with a job involving customer service has mastered. “Yes? What can I get you, sir?”

“Just a martini, please.” Jaemin grabs some bills from the breast pocket of his silk button up. It was new and it was Saint Laurent. Jaemin regrets wearing it just to soil the expensive material with the grimy surfaces of the club.

The bartender quirks a brow up at the order, but gets to work nonetheless. Jaemin observes the process silently, head propped up on his arm. 

“It’s on me, sweetheart.”

Jaemin turns around at the sound of a new voice, deep and gravelly. His hope for a handsome man is disintegrated when he looks up at the owner of the voice. Deep eye bags, greasy hair and stubble. Jaemin hates stubble. “That’s okay, I’ve got it.”

The male takes the seat next to Jaemin, who sighs deeply, knowing exactly where this was going to go. “No, no, I insist.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and swivels his chair away from the man, facing back at the bartender who slid his martini towards him. “Well, since you _insist_.”

“What’s a beauty like you doing in this side of town so late?” The man asks, a dirty grin painted on his face. Jaemin looks over at the guy again, this time getting a better look. Unfocused eyes, breath reeking of alcohol, and an ugly yellow shirt. The male was most definitely in his mid 30s with a desire to feel youthful again. A pimp, Jaemin concludes.

“I’ve had a stressful day.” Jaemin replies curtly, sipping on his drink. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it certainly wasn’t the truth. He didn’t feel like entertaining the other man and instead surveyed the crowd of people on the dancefloor, swaying to the heavy beat of whatever EDM song was playing at the moment.

“That’s too bad.” The man leans closer towards Jaemin, who tries not to gag at the odour of sour breath. Jaemin sees the bartender watching them out of the corner of his eye, looking like he didn’t know if he should do something. “I could help take some of that stress away, doll.”

Jaemin eyes the man from head to toe condescendingly. “And how do you intend to do that, exactly?”

Jaemin should’ve known better than to provoke the man. A hand grips his thigh tightly and Jaemin feels his skin crawl. 

“Why don’t you come home with me and find out, sweetheart?” The man whispers into Jaemin’s ear.

Looking down at the offending hand on his leg, Jaemin notices a ring on one of the fingers. He’s filled with a new wave of disgust with the suspicion that this old man probably has a wife and kids at home. And yet he’s at a filthy club hitting on a young guy way out of his league. Scoffing, Jaemin knocks the man’s hand off his thigh. “Fuck off.”

“Don’t be like that, baby.” The man frowns, reaching his hand towards Jaemin again. The bartender makes his way over, a concerned look on his face. He asks something, but it’s drowned out by the bass of the hip hop song the DJ is playing. 

Jaemin huffs, taking another sip of his drink before driving the heel of his Prada combat boots on the greasy man’s foot. The guy howls in pain and Jaemin kicks him backwards, watching indifferently as he falls off of his chair and onto his back.

“You bitch!” The guy gets up hastily, dusting off his hands, face bulging red with anger. Jaemin easily avoids the fist aimed at him, watching as it hits his drink instead, tipping it over. 

“Stop it!” The bartender frantically calls the bouncers standing at the entrance over. The crowd makes way for the burly men who grab the offender by the collar. Jaemin wiggles his fingers as he watches the guy get dragged out of the club on his ass.

Ignoring the profanities being yelled at him, Jaemin asks the bartender for another martini. “The fucker spilt my drink.”

The bartender seems a bit shocked as he stands still for a few seconds, staring at Jaemin with wide eyes before finally mixing another drink. Jaemin gladly takes the glass from the purpled hair employee, taking a big gulp.

“It’s on the house.” The bartender says, wiping the counter with a towel. Jaemin doubts it would do anything, seeing how dirty the towel itself was. 

“Thanks.”

The bartender shakes his head. “That guy was a douche. Sorry that he ruined your night.”

Jaemin smiles, stirring his drink. “No worries, sweetie. I can take care of myself.”

“Of course!” The bartender puts his hands up in surrender, seemingly nervous. “I didn’t mean it like...nevermind. Let me know if I can help you with anything tonight.”

Jaemin laughs heartily at the other boy’s words. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The bartender goes back to helping the other customers and Jaemin silently watches the clubbers as he finishes his martini. He thinks back at the file he reviewed this morning, scanning faces for a match. 

After a few moments of studying the crowd, Jaemin huffs, reaching his hand into the pouch attached to his boots. He dropped two racks on a pair of boots for a reason. Fishing around, Jaemin finally snags the photograph with the edge of his fingertips, bringing it out of its hiding place and slapping it onto the surface of the mimic stone laminate counter.

The bartender looks up from polishing some wine glasses at the sound, walking over when he sees Jaemin call him over. “...Yes? What can I get you?”

“Listen,” Jaemin peers at the employee’s silver name tag. “Renjun. You said you’d help me tonight, right? I need a favour.”

The bartender, or Renjun, peers at Jaemin apprehensively. “Yeah, I did say that. What’s the favour?”

Jaemin taps the photo, which he cut out from the file corporate had sent over. “I’m looking for someone. This dude.”

Renjun looks at the photo of the man and suddenly falters, avoiding eye contact. 

“You know him?” Jaemin prods, tilting his head to meet the bartender’s eyes.

“No.” Renjun shakes his head swiftly.

Jaemin hums. “Really?”

Renjun goes back to shining the surface of the glass he’s holding. “Never seen him in my life.”

Leaning back into his chair, Jaemin sighs. “You’re bad at lying, sweetie. You should really stop.”

“I’m not lying.” Renjun whispers, head still down as he dutifully cleans. “I’m not.”

“Come on. Look me in the face, Renjun. Tell me again that you’re not lying.”

When Renjun stays silent, Jaemin reaches into his breast pocket to pull out a stack of bills.

“He’s paying you to keep quiet, isn’t he? Paying all the employees?”

Renjun stares at the thick stash of cash with wide eyes. “I-”

Jaemin smiles, flipping through the hundred dollar bills languidly. “How much is Song paying you? Give me a number.”

“N-not a lot.” The bartender stutters through his words, eyes trained on the cash.

Jaemin slides the money towards Renjun, slow and tempting. “I know your type. Broke and hungry, picking up shitty jobs at shitty places to keep a roof over your head.”

The bartender gradually inches his fingers towards the money on the counter.

“I know because I’ve been there. This money will pay your bills and keep your stomach full for a good amount of time.” Jaemin holds Renjun’s hand, wrapping the purple haired boy’s fingers around the money.

“T-thank you.”

Jaemin tightens his grip on Renjun’s palm to the point where it’s borderline painful. “Now tell me where the _fuck_ Song Jihoon is.”

“I don’t know.” Renjun shakes his head. “I really don’t.”

Jaemin scoffs, snatching the money back from the bartender’s hold.

“W-wait!” Renjun reaches his hands out. “I don’t know where Mr. Song is right now, but he comes by every Sunday night to collect his money.”

“Sunday?” Jaemin peers down at his Apple Watch. Friday, 2:08 A.M. 

“Every Sunday night. Never misses a week.” Renjun confirms, sliding the money away and into his uniform pocket.

Jaemin grins, hopping off of his stool and slipping the photo back into his boot. “Alright, see you Sunday night then, Renjun. Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Y-yeah.”

The bartender stares as Jaemin walks out of the club, blowing a kiss at the bouncers as he steps into the cold streets of Chicago. The mysterious man blends into the shadows and disappears into the night, leaving nothing but an empty martini glass with the olives uneaten and a stack of cash.

☯

By the time Jaemin made it back to his condo located in the Loop, the sun had begun to rise. Warm, tow-coloured rays of light decorate Jaemin’s home through the giant floor to ceiling windows. Slumping onto his grey couch with complete disregard for the neatly arranged pillows, Jaemin grabs his laptop from it’s resting place on the coffee table. He groans at the mass amount of emails in his inbox. Jaemin clicks on the pdf attachment on the first email, reads a few sentences of the paragraph and decides to forego work for a snack.

The interior design of Jaemin’s condo was strictly industrial, straight out of the pages in a home magazine. His kitchen was accented by black metal, dark wood and exposed brick, a style much more suitable for his boss than Jaemin himself. After all, he didn’t exactly pick his own place when he was relocated in Chicago. 

A shrill ringing interrupts Jaemin’s scavenger hunt for food. Jaemin pulls his phone from the back pocket of his skin tight jeans. _Lee Taeyong_. Speak of the fucking devil.

“Jaemin here.” Jaemin pinches the phone between his cheek and shoulder, rummaging through his cabinets for sustenance.

“How’d it go?”

There were garlic and herb crackers, but no dip. _Ooh, instant ramen._ “No luck. But I got intel that Song shows up at Affinity Lounge every Sunday night, so I plan on going back.”

“Good, good.” Taeyong sighs from over the line. There’s rustling in the background, no doubt piles of paperwork sitting on the older man’s desk. “Let me know if there are any updates.”

“Yes, sir.” Jaemin heats up a pot of water for his noodles, tearing the packet of seasoning open with his teeth. “You sound stressed, boss.”

“When am I not, kid?”

Jaemin laughs at that, switching the phone over to the other side of his head. “You don’t have to worry about this mission, okay? I’ve got it in the bag. I’m the best of our agents, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Taeyong’s amused voice echoes in the empty condo as Jaemin puts the call on speakerphone, occupied with cooking his noodles to the perfect consistency. _Al dente_ , just how he likes it. “I’m hanging up now, Na. Stay safe.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Jaemin barks playfully. The dial tone signals that Taeyong had hung up and Jaemin sits on one of the metal stools at the edge of his kitchen island. Scrolling through his social media, Jaemin eats his dinner alone. _Fuck, maybe I should get a dog or something._

☯

“No!” Jeno slumps against the back of his couch, banging his head on the cushion. He tugs the ends of his hair with his hands, absolutely anguished. “Shit! I had it! I fucking had it!”

Donghyuck cackles, taking a sip from his bubble tea. It was taro flavoured, which Jeno hated. He watches the condensation from the outside of the cup drip onto the floor spitefully. He much preferred flavoured teas, but then again, Donghyuck seemed to embody everything Jeno ever hated. “You’re so fucking stupid! Didn’t even see the shell coming while you were riding that power high, huh?”

Jeno groans, throwing his controller against the wall aggressively.

“Hey, watch it, you rich fucker! Those are expensive!” Donghyuck runs after the controller and checks if it’s okay, despite the fact that it belonged to Jeno anyway.

“I can’t believe you pulled that shit last second.” Jeno snatches the TV remote from in between the cushions, flipping between channels. There wasn’t anything good to watch on Netflix nowadays, so Jeno had recently settled for watching some good, old-fashioned television news.

“Just accept the fact that I’m better at Mario Kart than you.” Donghyuck teases, settling back onto the couch, legs spread across Jeno’s lap. “Plus, you’re paying for dinner now, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. Pizza sound good?” Jeno finally settled on a boring news channel, a news anchor wearing an orderly blue suit reporting about bodies that were found in back alleys. Most of the locations were in the sketchy part of Chicago, where Donghyuck lived. Jeno frowns.

“Nah, I want pasta. Some of that pricey shit.” Donghyuck smirks, rubbing his stomach to show that he’s starving. 

Jeno rolls his eyes, but pulls UberEats up on his phone anyways. “You’re gonna make me broke.”

“You and I both know that’s not true, rich boy.”

Jeno and Donghyuck decide on the Italian place a few blocks away, ordering enough food to feed a small country. They’re in the middle of playing COD when Jeno’s phone starts to ring.

“Ignore it.” Jeno says, fingers working quickly on the controller. “We’re winning this game.”

Donghyuck looks away from the TV, glancing at Jeno’s phone. “It’s your brother, though.”

“Shit.” Jeno plucks his phone up from the rug, answering it. “Yes, hyung?”

“Is Donghyuck still over?” Jeno’s brother speaks nonchalantly, dispersing Jeno’s fear that his brother had called because of an emergency. 

“Yeah, we ordered some dinner. There’s some alfredo left over, if you want it.” Jeno glances at Donghyuck, who was watching their conversation closely. 

Donghyuck had only met Jeno’s brother a handful of times and seemed to have developed a fascination for the older male. “Is your brother coming home soon?”

Jeno covers the speaker with his hand to respond to Donghyuck, unimpressed. “No, he’s not.”

Donghyuck pouts, picking at some loose threads on the cushion he’s hugging. 

“Okay,” Jeno’s brother hums over the phone. “I’ll be home late tonight, don’t wait up. I’ve got some things at the office I have to finish.”

“I know the drill. Don’t worry, hyung.” Jeno’s brother is rarely home, a result of inheriting their late parent’s business. Jeno had never been involved in the whole commerce world, barely knew anything about it because his brother always insisted that he’s too young. _When you’re more mature._ His hyung always says. 

“Fine. Bye, Jen.” 

“Bye.” Jeno hangs up, sighing when he sees that they’ve lost the game. “Shit, dude. He didn’t even need anything important.”

“Why did you hang up? I wanted to talk to hyung.” Donghyuck whines, grabbing Jeno’s arm.

Jeno exhales through his nose, uninterested. “I swear you like my brother more than me.”

“Of course!” Donghyuck exclaims, tone teasing while he hugs Jeno tightly.. “I would trade your companionship for your hyung anyday.”

Indignant, Jeno stands up, successfully knocking Donghyuck over in the process. “Alright, you’re going home now.”

Donghyuck checks the time on his phone from his spot on the ground. “Shit, you’re right. I didn’t even notice the time.”

Jeno walks Donghyuck to the elevator of the penthouse. “Be careful on your way back, okay? Do you want a ride from my driver?”

“That car will attract more attention to me in my neighbourhood, Jen.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pushing a button on the elevator.

“Just be cautious! I saw on the news at there were bodies found-”

“Bye, Jeno! I don’t care!” The elevator doors shut and Jeno deflates, making his way back into the living room. He passes time by watching YouTube, mostly vlogs and gaming videos. Jeno doesn’t realize how late it was until the elevator to their floor opens up and Jeno hears his brother walk inside. He gets up, making his way to the door.

“Jeno? What are you doing still awake?” His brother toes off his Oxfords. “I thought I told you not to wait up for me.”

“I wasn’t sleepy anyways.” Jeno murmurs, leaning into a hug. “Was watching some videos.”

His brother clicks his tongue. “That’s not good for your growth. Or your eyes. You need rest.”

“I’ve been home all day, hyung. I’ve gotten plenty of rest.”

“Sounds like excuses to me. Go to sleep, Jen.” His brother takes off his lanyard, ID flashing in the dim lighting. _Lee Taeyong. CEO._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling the lollipop from his mouth with a pop, Jaemin sticks his middle finger up at her. 
> 
> “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a simple floor guide PDF for the Neo Tech building. Leave any questions you have in the comments.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x48OJs_aJ5UeaaToMMghh2dlugEfXIjAasZNJLP1lXM/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Here's the link to my twitter too. (I just made it and honestly don't know how to use it.)
> 
> https://twitter.com/_jmlp

Taeyong looks at Jaemin, complete disbelief written across his perfectly sculpted face. “Really, Na? Come on, this is a meeting.”

Jaemin moves from where he’s standing at the door and saunters towards the conference table, smirking. “I’m aware. Is there an issue?”

Taeyong scowls as he eyes Jaemin from head to toe. He was sporting a sweater and ripped jeans, contrasting the suits that the other agents in the room were dressed in. Jaemin had woken up late, forgotten about the monthly meeting and threw on whatever clothes were lying on his bedroom floor. The only reason he dared to show up at all was the fact that Jaemin knew he was the only person who could get away with it. 

“Whatever. Take a seat.” Taeyong sniffs, gesturing towards the empty chair to the right of him. “Now, back to what I was saying…”

Jaemin leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the arms. The chair spins, providing Jaemin a clear view of every agent’s astonished face. It was humorous how little his coworkers knew him, despite working together for more than a year. 

Unwrapping a lollipop that he found in the pocket of his jeans, Jaemin tunes out of Taeyong’s speech. Jaemin grimaces, the lollipop was cherry flavoured. 

“Mr. Na?” The woman sitting to his right speaks in a hushed tone. “Please show a little respect for the CEO.”

Jaemin shifts his gaze towards the woman. He vaguely recognizes her as Mrs. Kim, Taeyong’s secretary. Pulling the lollipop from his mouth with a pop, Jaemin sticks his middle finger up at her. 

“Shut up.”

The woman blanches.

When the meeting finally ends, Jaemin lingers on his chair. Taeyong finishes up organizing the paperwork before turning towards the younger boy. “You really shouldn’t shock the poor woman, you know. She’s old.”

Jaemin throws the lollipop stick and wrapper in the garbage, wincing when it lands just short of the can. “She should learn not to lecture me.”

“Ms. Na wasn’t lecturing you, she was just appalled at your blatant disregard of the policies and regulations I’ve set for this institution.”

“Policy shmolicy, we both know I don’t care for rules, hyung.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, getting up from his seat and stretching his arms up.

Taeyong peers over his glasses, mouth pinched in a downwards curve. “You said it yourself, Na. You’re our best agent. How about you start setting an example for our agents?”

Jaemin chuckles, strolling towards the door. “What makes you think your employees look up to me?”

“I have potential recruits coming in for testing at noon. There’s about twenty five of them.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Your presence may be requested.”

“I’m no mentor, Taeyong.”

Taeyong doesn’t respond, waving the younger boy away. Jaemin sighs heavily, leaving the room with a slam of the door. He ignores the group of agents sitting in the common area, obviously staring at him patronizingly. Jaemin doesn’t have the energy to banter with them today so he leaves without sparing them a glance.

The Chinese restaurant down the street welcomes Jaemin with it’s familiar scent of Sichuan pepper and ginger. The owner, a short and stocky Chinese woman by the name XiuYing greets him with a wide smile. “Na Jaemin!”

Grinning, Jaemin leans down to hug her. “Good to see you, XiuYing.”

“Picking up food for all the boys, again? You all are so skinny! I keep telling you to eat more!” XiuYing runs around the counter, exuberant. Jaemin often picked up dinner for him and his friends because he’s the youngest, and they frequent the restaurant often. After all, the shop is under Neo Tech’s protection. They like to stay friendly with their clients.

“No, just grabbing lunch for myself today.” Jaemin replies, stomach already rumbling at the thought of some chow mein. He hadn’t eaten breakfast and XiuYing could tell, judging by the disapproving look she was giving him.

“I’ll have your usual right out for you, leng zai. Just sit tight!” The short woman scurries into the kitchen, yelling in Cantonese at the cooks. 

Jaemin takes a seat at one of the tables, checking the time on his watch. It was 30 minutes to noon. Jaemin doesn’t do much back at HQ, except bother Taeyong or train alone, but he prefers being in the building to being at home. In a way, Neo Tech was more of Jaemin’s home than his condo. 

Taeyong’s words ring in Jaemin’s head, a reminder that there were newbies arriving today. Neo Tech didn’t get an abundance of new agents often. Sure, there were always applicants, but never enough people made it through testing. After all, Jaemin was one of the only ten agents that passed Diamond phase. You only had to pass the Gold phase to become an agent, Platinum if you wanted to rank high with benefits. Diamond phase was a whole other calibre.

Thinking about the Diamond phase made Jaemin itch for a cigarette. He searches his pockets for another lollipop, but his hands come up empty.

“Jaemin! Chow mein!” XiuYing calls, holding a white plastic bag of takeout.

Jaemin takes the food from her, kissing her cheek gratefully. “Thanks, jiejie. You don’t happen to have a cigarette, do you?”

XiuYang glowers at him, crossing her arms. “Smoking is bad for you! I thought you were quitting!”

Jaemin rubs the back of sheepishly. “Ah shit. You’re right.”

“Don’t pretend you forgot! Wait until I tell your boss you’re still smoking! I’m gonna be-HEY! Get back here!”

Jaemin exits the restaurant laughing, swinging the bag containing his lunch as he strolls down the street. XiuYang was scary and Jaemin would much rather not get a beating. He still stops by the convenience store next door to grab a pack of cigarettes. _Just in case._

☀

Jisung looks up at the towering building, a bit intimidated by the luxurious exterior. Neo Tech appeared as a lavish corporate building to the normal civilian’s unknowing eye. He stands there, staring, for a solid few minutes before a voice shakes Jisung out of his reverie. 

“Sungie~” Chenle appears beside him, a bounce in his step. “What’s up?”

Chenle was wearing a bright purple hoodie, drowning in the extra fabric. Jisung had to admit the older boy looked kind of cute, sweater paws and all. “Just mentally preparing myself, I guess.”

“Well, don’t be nervous! We made it past Bronze and Silver phase, after all.” Chenle grins, teeth shining. Jisung shivers, remembering how scary the small Chinese boy had been during testing. _You really can’t judge people by their appearances._ “I guess you have a point.”

“Let’s go! I’m so excited, I’ve been wondering how Neo Tech operates internally. After all, not much information was provided during preliminary testing so-”

The duo walk into the building with Jisung quietly listening to Chenle’s rant, pushing past the businessmen and businesswomen to reach the receptionist. The woman is dressed neatly, hair pressed into a sleek bun and minimal makeup adorning her face. She greets them with a smile. “Recruits! Great to see you here on time. Head up to floor sixteen, your tour guide will be awaiting you.”

Jisung and Chenle bow, taking the ID’s offered to them. Hooking the lanyard around their necks, the teens walk towards the elevators. Jisung marvels at the extravagant lobby which looks just as expensive as he expected. He looks down at his ID. _Park Jisung. Silver Recruit._

“Come on, Jisung!” Chenle beckons him over to the elevator, hand extended to stop the automatic doors from closing. Jisung jogs over, not realizing he had stopped walking to admire the interior design.

“Sorry, got distracted.”

Chenle giggles, but doesn’t say anything. Jisung knows it’s because luxury of this sort is no stranger to Chenle, the son of one of China’s most successful businessmen. He remembers being one of the recruits that had judged the boy for his bright and naive attitude, prejudice clouding his discernment. Now, Jisung could assuredly say that Chenle could beat half the remaining recruits without batting an eye.

Calm jazz filters through the speakers of the elevator, as if it was trying to calm down its passengers as they ride up to the sixteenth floor. The boys stand in silence, staring at their reflections on the metal elevator doors. _Ding!_

The doors open, revealing what looks like a common room. Velvet couches, coloured an emerald green, lined the large space, glass tables littering the marble floor. A massive gold chandelier hangs from the high ceiling, light dancing as it reflects off of the glass. Recruits stand throughout the room looking nervous, no one daring to sit on the couches and relax. 

“Hello!” Jisung startles at the loud voice as a short, lanky male enters his line of vision. “I’m Ten! I’ll be your tour guide and instructor today.”

Ten, with styled black hair and a strong nose, stood with an intimidating air surrounding him. Jisung bows down ninety degrees, followed by Chenle. “Nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Oh,” Ten waves his hand casually, a small smile decorating his face. “You can just call me Ten. No need to be so formal.”

Jisung hesitates, not comfortable with calling one of his superiors in such a casual tone. Chenle, on the other hand, seems to pay no mind as he greets the instructor enthusiastically. “Okay, Ten! Can I call you hyung? Are you Korean?”

“ _Chenle!_ ” Jisung hisses, smacking the arm of the blonde boy. 

Ten simply laughs, throwing his head back. “Sure, sure, I don’t mind! I’m Thai, but the majority of our agents are Korean so it’s common.”

Chenle laughs along, staring at Jisung pointedly. “See, Sungie? He doesn’t care!”

Jisung merely rolls his eyes, shifting uncomfortably when he realizes the other recruits have been listening in to their conversation the entire time. Ten, too, takes notice. 

“Alright, recruits! I believe everyone is here so let’s not waste anymore time and get started.” Ten claps his hands, walking into the center of the room. He picks up a folder that was placed on the glass table, flipping it open. “Here I have a PDF that covers the different floors of Neo Tech. We have 50 floors and I have no intention of visiting every single one, so don’t expect to see everything today.”

Jisung and Chenle grab the papers as Ten hands them out from his file, quickly skimming the pages. It was simple and straightforward, outlining only the name of each floor with no indication of what it contains. The room is silent as everyone reads, until a girl raises her hand.

“Ten, I have a question.” Jisung thinks the girl’s name is Teresa, but he isn’t too sure. She has silky blonde hair, so long that it still reaches the small of her back even as it’s tied up tight in a ponytail. “What does Diamond mean?”

Jisung looks back at the PDF, confirming that there were in fact floors labelled ‘Diamond’. If it followed the trend of the previous floors, then it would mean those corresponding floors belonged to Diamond phase agents. However, the recruits were never informed of a superior phase past Platinum. Jisung furrows his brows in confusion.

“Ah, I forgot about that bit.” Ten throws the file onto one of the couches, walking towards the row of the elevators. The recruits follow wordlessly, like ducklings. “You’ll learn more later, since Diamond phase is confidential. However, I believe you’ve all signed the NDA and sent it to HQ?”

When the recruits all nod, Ten continues. “Diamond phase is an option for Platinum agents only. A chance to be at the very top, I suppose.”

The recruits all listen closely, eager for the opportunity to surpass their future fellow agents.

“Don’t look so hopeful, recruits.” Ten smiles sharply, amusement dancing in his eyes. “In Neo Tech’s history, there've only ever been ten people who have passed.”

Jisung chokes. It was a given fact that Neo Tech’s phase tests were difficult. After all, only the top applicants get into just the preliminary round, slowly filtering out as they advance through the phases. But only ten people in Neo Tech’s history? Unbelievable. 

Chenle grins from beside Jisung, vibrating with excitement. Nothing provoked the blonde boy more than a challenge and he had just been presented one. One that seemed impossible. Nearly.

“Of course, you'll only be permitted to enter Diamond phase testing with the CEO’s approval. If we allowed every Platinum agent an attempt, it would result in far too many casualties.” Ten adds, leading the recruits onto the next floor.”

Teresas’s hand goes back up. “What happens if you fail a Diamond phase test?”

Ten looks at her from the side of his eye. “We don’t fail agents in Diamond phase. The test decides if you fail, in which case, you’d be dead.”

The recruits all gulp, a heavy silence weighing on their shoulders.

“Now,” Ten exclaims, a cheery grin back on his face. “We’ve arrived at the training arenas! Follow me!”

Jisung swallows hard, falling in step behind Ten as they enter the arena. _I hope I walk out of this building alive._

“This is the training floor for recruits. There are several arenas, situated around the med bay. You can come here whenever you want, however, no formal sparring is permitted without the presence of a higher ranking agent or instructor. Any and all emergencies should be reported to me, violation of procedure and regulations will result directly in your termination.” 

Ten gestures to the monstrous training arena, fifty yards of sparking white flooring with sections of rubber. The ceiling is incredibly high, beams with large lights pointing on each designated section. “No weapons are to be used in the arenas, although recruits are not allowed access to any weaponry floors, anyways. I expect you all to train with respect and determination. Any questions?”

When no one replies, Ten leads them to the med bay. “This is where you’ll go for any health related issues, whether it's an allergy or a broken bone. Usually Dr. Qian is here, but I believe he’s currently at the Platinum med bay. I’m sure you’ll all meet him soon enough.”

 _The fuck does that mean?_ Jisung thinks, studying the cots and equipment. He hopes he won’t be visiting again.

Ten shows them the dorms where they’ll be staying during their testing, essentially bunk beds integrated into the walls of each room. There is a communal kitchen, living room and bathroom, which Ten says is to promote team bonding. Jisung hears Teresa complain quietly from behind him.

The recruits make their way through the Gold phase floors, fundamentally made up of exactly the same content as the Silver floors. The Gold agents paid them no mind, watching them silently.

As the group enter the elevators again, Ten pushes the button for Floor 31. “The Platinum Agents are going through a briefing right now. I’ll let you all spectate because I dare to presume you all will behave.”

“Briefing? As in a mission briefing?” Chenle questions, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Jisung was starting to despise that wicked smile of Ten’s.

☀

Jaemin is eating his chow mein in the comfort of his appointed dorm room when he gets a message over the PA.

 _One message for Na Jaemin from Lee Taeyong._ The PA drones in it’s automatic voice.  
Jaemin groans, throwing his chopstick in the paper box containing his half-eaten lunch.

_Get your ass to the Platinum briefing, Na._

“Fuck you!” Jaemin yells, knowing fully well Taeyong couldn’t hear him through the speaker.

Sighing, he gets up from his bed, taking slow steps to the elevator.

“I swear to God, if I have to make a stupid speech to those recruits…” Jaemin murmurs to himself, angrily punching the 31 button in the elevator.

Jaemin waits, listening to the gentle jazz music and unwraps the lollipop he found in his room. _Mmm, green apple._

_Ding!_

Jisung looks up at the sound of the entrance of a new person. He’s dressed casually, unlike the suited Platinum agents in the briefing room. The stranger has blue hair that flutters as he walks towards the CEO. He doesn’t wear a lanyard, so Jisung can’t decipher what rank he is.

“He’s hot.” Teresa whispers to her friend, tucking some stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she watches the guy saunter over.

“Na Jaemin, good to see you listened to me for once.” Lee Taeyong greets the boy, who Jisung has learned goes by the name Jaemin, casually as he claps him on the back.

Jaemin hums noncommittally, looking over at the recruits. Jisung ducks his head when he makes eye contact with the blue haired boy’s sharp eyes. “I still dunno why you called me here. I was eating.”

“Shut up, Na. Don’t act like you’re above us. This is an important meeting.” One of the Platinum agents calls out, although his tone is teasing.

“Last time I checked, I am above you actually, Felix.” Jaemin taunts, twirling his lollipop between his fingers.

Taeyong rolls his eyes at their banter, spinning back towards the recruits. “Pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce you. This is Na Jaemin.”

There’s silence among the group and then a boy, Soobin, puts his hand up. “Er, is Mr. Na an agent?”

“Ew, don’t fucking call me Mister. I’m not old, you-”

Taeyong cuts Jaemin off. “Yes, sorry. Jaemin is a Diamond phase agent.”

Jisung’s eye widens and whips his head over to look at Chenle. They both make O’s with their mouths, shocked. _A Diamond phase agent._ Jaemin was much younger than what Jisung had expected the Diamond phase agents to be, judging by his youthful appearance.

“Can I leave, yet?” Jaemin whines, running his hand through his hair as he huffs.

“No.” Taeyong says sternly, grabbing the boy by the collar to prevent him from running away. “I want you to help watch over their first training.”

“The fuck? That’s Ten’s job!”

“I’d appreciate it if you watched your language, Na. You’ll be assisting Ten during the training.”

“Fucking fine. I better get a pay bonus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Thank you for the positive comments on the first one, I'm really grateful that you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think of this chapter!! Have a great week, love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.” Jaemin repeats, walking backwards. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ll stop.”
> 
> Ten’s face turns from angry to concerned. “Jaemin?”
> 
> “I’ll forget about H-” Jaemin gulps. “Him, okay?”
> 
> “You can’t even say his name.” Ten says in disbelief. “Jaemin, it’s been years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the, uh, late update. I'm been juggling my AP classes, film programs and the NCT 2020 comeback so I haven't really had time to unwind and write. Anyways, I hope you find this chapter satisfactory. It was originally a bit longer, but I wasn't satisfied with the last half and really wanted to get this out for you all. Enjoy!

Jaemin lags behind the crowd as they journey to the Silver training arenas. He’s tuning out whatever Ten is telling the recruits in favour of unwrapping another lollipop. This time, it was orange flavoured. Not Jaemin’s favourite, but it’ll do.

“Alright, recruits! There are changing rooms located to you left, gear has been arranged and labelled for each and every one of you.” Ten announces, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. “You have five minutes to change, starting now.”

The recruits all scramble to get into the changeroom. Rushed steps and rustling could be heard through the closed door as Ten and Jaemin pushed into the arena. 

“The fuck am I supposed to do here?” Jaemin sprawls on the floor, spread eagle, staring at the bright light fixtures. “I’m not training no newbie.”

“You’re not training anybody.” Ten heads over to the control panel on the wall, flicking a few switches. “You’ll be helping me demonstrate. Give them a few tips or something.”

Jaemin groans and rolls over, planting his face into the rubber flooring. “I could be finishing my lunch right now.” _Fuck_ , he had really been enjoying that chow mein.

“You-” Ten’s reply is cut off by the sound of the recruits entering the arena, hastily forming a line.

“Today,” Ten pushes a button on the control panel, a whirring sound emitting from the ceiling as a platform in the shape of a large metal disk, descends. The recruits all stare in wonder. “We’re doing an operation simulation.”

The platform lands on the floor with a thud. Thin walls emerge and extend upwards, creating a single circular stage. With Ten’s flip of a switch, lasers shoot out of the walls, red and angry.

Jaemin watches the recruits murmur amongst themselves from his spot on the floor. 

“You’ll be put in teams of three. Fastest team to all get to the other end of the playing field…” Ten drones, walking towards the recruits. “Gets bragging rights.”

“Hyung!” A tiny blond boy, dressed in a purple hoodie, shoots his hand up. “Do we get to pick our teams?”

“ _Hyung_?” Jaemin smirks, pointing his lollipop at Ten. “Already picking favourites?”

Ten ignores Jaemin. “Yes, you may pick your own teammates, Chenle.”

The recruits hurry to form groups, splitting up into their respective teams. There’s some urgent whispering here and there, but the whole ordeal is finished within a few minutes.

“Anyone want to volunteer to go first?” Ten asks.

A blonde girl raises her hand tentatively, when no one else does. Her teammates slap her on the arm, seeming unhappy with her decision.

“Thank you, Teresa.” Ten smiles, no doubt writing her on his mental list of recruits he liked. The girl, Teresa, smiles back cheekily before leading her teammates towards the stage.

The first group is made up of two girls, Teresa, a brunette girl, and a guy. They approach warily, cautiously stepping onto the platform as if it might bite their ankles. Jaemin stifles a chuckle, purposely ignoring the glare shot his way from the instructor.

Ten gets impatient when the group idles around, too scared to advance forward. “Let’s go, recruits! I don’t have all day.”

The guy suddenly dashes, sliding under the first row of lasers.

“Peter!” Teresa calls frantically, before ducking under a laser herself. The edge of her pants catch onto the red beam, sizzling the end of the fabric.

“Shit, will that kill us if we run into it?” A jacked up Asain boy wonders as he spectates, his tone a bit too excited. _Probably another sadistic fucker,_ Jaemin rolls his eyes.

The trio successfully make their way through half of the simulation with ease before Ten interrupts them.

“Great job, recruits! Remember, never let your guard down in the field.” Ten types into the control panel and the platform starts shaking. “Expect the unexpected.”

The brunette girl screams when a bullet barely misses her as they shoot out of the walls. Holograms of people armed with guns appear where the bullets spray. 

“What the fuck?” One of the recruits wheezes. “This is fucked up, do they want us to die?”

“Sofia!” Peter yells as he runs, ducking and rolling. “You need to avoid the shooters since we can’t shoot back! Just run!”

“No shit, Sherlock!” Sofia yells back, her voice trembling slightly.

The brunette girl, Sofia, sobs pathetically as she maneuvers around the lasers, whipping her head around desperately to spot where the shooters are moving. Jaemin knows she won’t make it through testing. Ten seems to acknowledge that as well, watching with a disappointed look on his face.

Peter makes it to the other side successfully, standing as he watches his teammates struggle. He attempts to egg them on. “Come on, you can do it!” 

Teresa yells triumphantly as she ducks under the last laser, collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. The both of them are sweating profusely, panting as they spectate their remaining teammate.

Suddenly, there’s a scream and the recruits all gasp when Sofia falls sideways, hitting the beam of a laser face first. The smell of burning flesh wafts into the air and Jaemin wrinkles his nose. Someone gags. Ten switches the simulation off, gesturing towards Sofia.

“Get her to the med bay. Now.” Ten orders calmly.

Sofia’s teammates scramble to reach her, dragging her up like a rag doll before running out of the arena for the med bay.

Ten wordlessly reactivates the simulation, turning back to the recruits who look at him in horror. “Next team. Enter the stage.”

### 

Jaemin gets bored quickly, the remaining teams learning from the other recruits mistakes. They all make it through the test successfully, except for a team of three boys who recklessly left their third teammate behind.

“Dude, just dodge!” The beefy asian boy, Alex, yells. “You’re so slow, Jesus Christ.”

“Jinyoung, you can do it! You’re almost there!” The other recruit, Jihoon, looks distressed as he watches from across the platform.

In the end, Jinyoung passed, but his hesitation cost his team valuable time. Jaemin notes his resilience, despite his teammates' obvious disbelief in him.

The recruits all gather back in line after the testing. Ten approaches them slowly, face void of any expression. “Good job, recruits. You may retire to your dorms now.”

Alex frowns, putting his hand up. “Wait, hold on a second. Who was the fastest team?”

Ten smiles, pointing over to a trio at the end of the line. “I believe Jisung, Chenle and Hyunjin were the quickest to complete the test.”

Jaemin takes notice of the lanky teen, remembering him as the guy who stared during the briefing. _Tall motherfucker._

Chenle cheers in delight, pulling his teammates into a group hug.

“Bullshit!” Alex grabs Jinyoung by the shoulders. “This is all your fault.”

“Hey, Alex, let’s-” Jihoon gets cut off by Jinyoung.

“No, he’s right. I’m sorry. I let you all down.” Jinyoung stares at his shoes, keeping his head down.

Alex doesn’t look satisfied. “If you weren’t such a fucking pussy, we-”

Ten looks like he wants to interrupt but Jaemin beats him to it, grabbing the angry recruit by the collar.

“Listen, fucker. If there’s one thing an agent should always know, it’s to never leave a teammate behind.” Jaemin crunches on the candy in his mouth before flicking the lollipop stick at Alex’s face. “Maybe your team would’ve had a decent shot if you didn’t abandon him within the first ten seconds of testing.”

Alex fumes silently, maintaining eye contact as he tightens his fingers into fists. He obviously didn’t know if he should fight back when their gap in rank was so big, so Jaemin made the decision for him.

“Besides, you weren’t all that great out there anyways, you _bitch_.” Spit flies in Alex’s face and the other recruits back away warily.

Ten groans. “Jaem-”

Jaemin laughs, dodging the fist aimed at his nose.

“You try the fucking test, big shot!” Alex taunts, swinging his arms around pathetically. “You’re fucking _tiny_ , I did way better then you could ever do!”

“Oh?” Jaemin peers over at Ten, who looks like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“No.”

“Come one, please?” Jaemin makes a begging motion with his hands, giving his best puppy eyes to Ten. “He said I couldn’t do better than him!”

“Fine.” Ten stomps back over to the control panel, switching the simulation back on. “Have fun, Na.”

Jaemin skips over to the platform, stepping on easily. Unlike the recruits test, Jaemin’s stage starts with the bullets already firing. Perhaps it was Ten’s way of showing his annoyance at the younger agent. Stretching out his neck, Jaemin takes a deep breath. 

When Jaemin moves, he becomes invisible. Masked by the blur of speed, he dances through the obstacles like he was programmed for it without breaking a sweat. Before anyone could blink, Jaemin was on the other side of the arena. 

“What?” Jisung rubs his eyes, staring in wonder. “W-how?”

The rest of the recruits murmur in fascination, some looking fearful of the Diamond agent sauntering back towards them.

“Let this be a demonstration of our Diamond agents. Don’t underestimate them.” Ten glares pointedly at Alex, who looks even angrier than before, if that was even possible.

“Anyways,” Jaemin jumps off the platform, walking over to the door of the arena. He jabs his thumb towards Alex’s direction. “I want Big Bad Bitch over there terminated.”

Ten looks over at Alex grimly. “You heard him. Pack your bags, recruit. You’re out.”

### 

Ten locks up the training room silently and Jaemin knows what's coming.

“Spare me the-”

Ten cuts him off with a sharp glare. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped projecting onto my recruits.”

“Fuck off, Ten.”

“When will you learn? What happened in the past is done. If you don’t start acting like an adult, I’ll be forced to tell Taeyong.” Ten shakes his head disapprovingly, his condescending tone ticking Jaemin off.

“Stop acting like a _saint_.” Jaemin hisses. “How could you talk about him like he’s nothing? His blood stains our hands forever yet you dismiss his death and treat me like a child for showing a little fucking empathy!”

Jaemin’s voice crescendos to a shout and a few straggling recruits glance over nervously.

“Watch your tone.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jaemin steps closer to Ten, leaning in threateningly.

“There’s no space for empathy in our field, Jaemin. Forget that, and you’re gonna get yourself killed one day.”

“I _wish_.” Jaemin spat, before he steps back, eyes widening when he sees Ten’s expression.

“Yeah, you’re coming with me to see Taeyong.” Ten grabs Jaemin’s arm, a tightening grip that blocks off the blood flow and Jaemin exhales through his nose forcefully. 

“No!” Jaemin wrenches his arm away. He’s aware he’s only proving Ten right by acting like a child, but there’s no way he’s going to sit in another chokingly plain room with another boring prick who thinks they can psychoanalyze him.

“Jaem-”

“No.” Jaemin repeats, walking backwards. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ll stop.”

Ten’s face turns from angry to concerned. “Jaemin?”

“I’ll forget about H-” Jaemin gulps. “Him, okay?”

“You can’t even say his name.” Ten says in disbelief. “Jaemin, it’s been years.”

Shaking his head, Jaemin speed walks away, knowing that talking to Ten longer would only put him back in Taeyong’s office chair surrounded by pitying eyes. _This is why I don’t talk about my fucking feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!!!!!! I have no idea where I'm taking this work but please bear with me LMAO  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, the feedback helps me a lot! Have a great week, love y'all.


End file.
